El Pasado de Shun e Ikki
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: una mañana llego alguien a la mansion revelando el origen de la orfandad de ambos hermanos
1. La Sorpresa

tro fic que ya tenia en mente y ya tenia escrito parte desde hace un año o mas pero ya porfin esta aqui no durara mas d capitulos

Aurora es la hija de June y Shun que en el fic tiene 5 años si quieren saber el como fue que Shun se entero de ella pueden leer Producto de un amor pero no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo ya que no tienen continuidad

* * *

 **La sorpresa**

3 años después de la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa todos tuvieron una vida normal Athena había hablado con Zeus y sus caballeros habían sido revividos y por el momento se encontraban en una pequeña reunión en la mansión Kido

Afuera iba llegando un carro que ya estacionado salió una pareja la mujer muy hermosa cabello y ojos azules cabello largo lacio que llegaba a la mitad de la cintura y el hombre poco más alto que ella bastante apuesto cabellos y ojos verdes cabello corto ambos vestían formales

estas segura que es aquí –pregunto el hombre-

segura los eh estado buscando desde que desaparecieron –dijo la mujer segura-

bueno –el hombre alzo los hombros-

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron quien les abrió fue Tatsumi

señores Amamiya que los trae por aquí –pregunto un poco sorprendido-

buenas tardes venimos a hablar con Saori Kido se encontrara -pregunto la mujer-

claro pasen ahorita le aviso que se encuentran aquí –dijo Tatsumi apartándose un poco para que pudieran pasar-

Salón principal

Estaban todos los dorados Shion Saori Seiya Hyoga y Shiryu Shun e Ikki habían ido por Aurora al kínder

señorita Saori la buscan –dijo acercándose a ella-

quién? –pregunto Saori tranquila-

los señores Amamiya –dijo Tatsumi-

llévalos a mi despacho diles que ahorita voy –dijo viéndolo-

de acuerdo -dijo saliendo-

Saori quienes son ellos –pregunto Seiya un poco desconfiado-

\- Saori se levantó del sillón- son los dueños de Samsung y los mejores hoteles y restaurantes aquí en Japón su fortuna es mayor que la Kido

Despacho

perdón por la tardanza tomen asiento –dijo entrando-

Ambos se sentaron

no te preocupes –dijo el hombre tranquilo-

que se les ofrece –pregunto sentándose frente a ellos-

seremos rápidos y claros tú tienes a alguien que hemos estado buscando casi 18 años –dijo la mujer en forma acusatoria-

Izumi comportate –regañando el hombre a Izumi- perdona su comportamiento pero si tienes a alguien que hemos estado buscando

de que hablan –pregunto extrañada-

mira – la mujer le enseño una foto- los hemos estado buscando y años invenstigando supimos que estaban aquí que sabes de ellos

-agarro la foto que salían ellos 2 una joven hermosa de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura ojos grises y 2 niños uno de no más de 2 años y el otro un recién nacido - ellos son?

nuestros hijos –dijo el hombre tranquilo-

si se quiénes son pero no están por el momento –dijo Saori-

bueno sabiendo eso vendremos con más calma otro día –dijo el hombre parándose-

pero Wrath llevamos años buscándolos como para que te quieras ir ahora –dijo la mujer volteándose hacia el-

sabes que tengo una reunión importante y no puedo dejar esperando a estos empresarios aparte ella tiene invitados –dijo Wrath de forma tranquila-

creo que tienes razón Saori si nos permites nos retiramos –dijo Izumi poniéndose de pie-

Ambos salieron del despacho iban llegando al pasillo para salir por la puerta principal pero esta se abrió

y entraron 2 personas con una niña e Izumi y Wrath se quedaron pasmados

IKKI – Izumi grito y corrió a abrazarlo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

SHUN –Wrath grito y corrió a abrazarlo- mi pequeño Shun has crecido mucho eres todo un hombre

disculpe quien es usted –pregunto Shun sorprendido-

sé que eras muy pequeño para reconocerme pero soy tu padre tu madre y yo nunca perdimos la esperanza de encontrarte y ahora por fin apareciste –dijo Wrath con los ojos húmedos-

Mama –dijo Ikki casi en susurro-

Tantos años han pasado eres todo un hombre –dijo alejándose unos cm de él-

Estuvieron un rato abrazados

\- Izumi se limpió las lágrimas- nos vemos otro día Wrath tiene una junta importante

al carajo esa junta no pienso alejarme de mi hijo después de casi 18 años de no verlo –dijo Wrath serio-  
-Saori se les quedo viendo- les ofrezco mi despacho para que puedan hablar tranquilos

gracias –dijo tranquila-

Hyoga te puedo encargar a Aurora –pregunto Shun tranquilo-

si no te preocupes –se puso al nivel de la niña- vamos Aurora te gustaría un helado

si un helado puedo ir papa –pregunto la niña feliz-

si ve –dijo tranquilo-

Los 4 entraron al despacho

Shun esa niña es tu hija –pregunto Wrath un poco sorprendido-

si porque? –pregunto tranquilo-

y la madre –volvió a preguntar serio-

tuvo que salir por unos días y me la encargo –dijo con una sonrisa-

a mí me gustaría una explicación de que fue lo que paso –dijo Ikki con su clásica seriedad-

creo es justo que sepan que fue lo que paso –dijo Wrath tranquilo-

bueno yo tenía una relación con tu padre cuando me embarace él nunca se hizo cargo dijo que a él no le importaba que pasara contigo o conmigo –dijo tranquila-

que él no es mi padre –pregunto señalándolo-

-Wrath negó con la cabeza- somos hermanos lo que los aria a ustedes primos

* * *

Espero les haya gustado se aceptan Reviews buenos y malos


	2. Historia

Bien más vale tarde que nunca segundo espero les guste

* * *

Bien entiendo el que seamos primos bien pero como fue que nos perdimos -preguntó Ikki serio

Como dije antes yo tenía una relación con tu padre -dijo Izumi-

*Flashback*

Izumi caminaba por los pasillos de un colegio que se veía muy prestigioso de la mano iba un joven no mayor de 20 años muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés

Pov Izumi

No estoy muy segura de esto-dije con temor en mi voz-

No te preocupes todo estará bien - me dijo el joven tranquilo-

Pero y si resulta que si -volví a decir con el mismo temor en mi voz-

Ya pensaremos si pasa eso -dijo sonriéndole-

Saliendo de clases compramos la tan temible prueba dando el aún más temible positivo

Y así paso días después lo busque pero se hizo el desaparecido y después de varios días su padre me ofreció dinero para deshacerme del "problema" como él llamaba después de eso hable con mis padres y contrario a lo que yo pensaba me dieron el apoyo

Pasaron los meses y él ni se dignaba a mirarme y yo decidí no buscarlo

Cuando di a luz a un pequeño varón el vino a buscarme diciéndome porque según él estaba arrepentido pero después de todo lo que había pasado simplemente mi orgullo fue más grande  
y le dije que no realmente no supe si había sido una buena idea pero mi orgullo pudo más y le dije que no me importaba se indignó y no volvió a buscarme

Fin Pov Izumi

*Fin Flashback*

Y nuestra desaparición -preguntó Ikki-

Eso pasó después del nacimiento de Shun -dijo Wrath-

Pero de algo de lo que estoy segura es que tu padre estuvo involucrado en su desaparición -dijo Izumi-

Y mi madre -preguntó Shun-

No quise traerla -dijo Wrath- ella ya ha sufrido mucho y más de una ocasión le di una falsa alarma de ti así que decidí no hacerla sufrir más con respecto a ti pero ahora le podre decir que por fin te encontré -sonrió- Veras tu madre era becaria en la universidad dónde nosotros íbamos y fue ahí donde la conocí ella venia de una de las familias más pobres de todo Japón y su sencillez fue lo que más me atrajo de ella

Lo malo de esa escuela fue que te trataban por tu estatus social -dijo Izumi- mientras a nosotros nos trataban de la mejor manera a ella la veían con negación esperando a que cometiera el más mínimo error para expulsarla así que ella siempre hacia lo que le pedían

A pesar de eso ella siempre mantenía una hermosa sonrisa cuando nos enteramos de su embarazo ella cambio esa sonrisa a una de preocupación aunque a ella no le importaba el qué dirán -Wrath cambio su expresión- pero su familia no la apoyo y no sólo eso su hermano la golpeo hasta casi matarla y a duras penas me pudo llamar de haber llegado un poco te hubiéramos perdido

Meses después

*Flashback*

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises caminaba por el campus universitario con un vientre algo hinchado mostrando unos cinco quizás seis meses de embarazo

-Pov Aurora-

Joven Miyaki -escuche que me hablaran-

Si señor director -conteste mientras volteaba a verlo-

Podría hablar con usted -me dijo de forma seria y tranquila-

Claro señor director -conteste-

Nos ah llegando el rumor que usted se encuentra en estado de embarazo es eso cierto -dijo tranquilo-

Es cierto señor -dije con respeto-

Y sabe que está institución es muy prestigiosa y dado a su estado no puede seguir estudiando -dijo el director

Pero porque -dije exaltada-

Sencillo -dijo el director- usted no tiene dinero y eso no ayuda al prestigio de la escuela y que cualquier becaria puede venir y hacer lo que se le venga en gana manchando el nombre de tan prestigiosa institución con su permiso

Después de varios minutos salí del shock y salí corriendo

-Fin Pov Aurora-

-Pov Wrath-

Cuando la vi corriendo no pude evitar preocuparme e ir por ella cuando por fin la encontré me destrozó verla llorando me molesto mucho el ver como la trataban y después de tener unas palabritas con el director logre conseguir que no la sacarán

Algunos días después su hermano la molesto para que le diéramos dinero por permitirle vivir en su casa por lo que decidí que se saldría de su casa y viviría conmigo

-Fin Pov Wrath-

*Fin Flashback*

Meses después naciste tu y tu madre volvió a sonreír cómo antes sonrisa que no duró mucho seis meses después desapareciste y desde ese momento no ha tenido esa luz que tenía su mirada ni esa sonrisa que con solo verla sabias que todo estaba bien

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la verdad no quedo como yo esperaba pero me dio el bajón bien cañón al momento que no tuvo la aceptación que yo esperaba pero bueno no todos mis Fics pueden tenerla además que fue una idea que salió de repente a diferencia de varios que los planteo antes de ver si los publico de hecho tengo más en los que ando por el segundo o tercer capítulo ya escrito pero prefiero dejarlo así y no atarearme y enfocarme en los que ya tengo

Próximo capítulo Shun conoce a Aurora y esta su nieta

Dejen Reviews


End file.
